bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Dastardly Bombers
The Five Dastardly Bombers are a recurring antagonist group who resemble Bombermen. In early English translations, they were also called the Five Bad Bombers. Story ]] In ''Super Bomberman 2, the Five Dastardly Bombers appear for the first time to antagonize White Bomberman. They claimed that they were sent by aliens who wanted to take over the universe, and came to Earth so they could "capture the original Bomberman.""These five cyborgs, called the "Five Bad Bombers", say they have been built by aliens who plan to take over the universe, and that they have come to capture the original BomberMan." - Super Bomberman 2, U.S. manual, pg. 3. They were strong enough to defeat Bomberman and put him a prison cell in Magnet Bomber's base, but were defeated one-by-one when he broke loose on their ship. In their defeat, they fell to Earth alongside the wreckage of their ship. They returned in Super Bomberman 3, revived by Professor Bagura, the one who modified them in the first place. Each Dastardly Bomber took control of a planet in the Bomber Nebula, stealing and scattering the shards of the Mother Computer Chips. Again they were bested, this time by the combined efforts of White Bomberman and Black Bomberman. Aboard Bagura's Battleship, they combined into the fighting mecha Gattaida, but were ultimately defeated and left inside the exploding saucer. In the spin-off Super Famicom game Bomberman B-Daman, the four male characters appear as living targets on some of the game boards, while Pretty Bomber appears on the edge of the screen in the background of one of the worlds. At some point in the past, they were involved in a plot on Phantarion, led by Brain Bomber, in which they fought against the world's army and severely wounded Max."Some years ago, this planet was attacked. We soldiers joined together and faced the enemy." - Fairy Palace soldier in Bomberman Tournament"We know who attacked Fantasy on that day... They have been here before. They are... The 5 Dastardly Bombers!" - Fairy Palace soldier in Bomberman Tournament They returned many years later in Bomberman Tournament to follow through with the same old plot, but with revised plans based on their previous mistakes - they stole the four medals of Fantasy and sealed the Phantarion army inside Fairy Palace. The plan worked, and they ruled over the planet for about one year until Bomberman came to stop them."1 year ago, when the meteors fell, a strange tower appeared. Fantasy was attacked." - Person from Epsilon in Bomberman Tournament They were last seen retreating. Before the events of Super Bomberman R, the five ended up as deactivated on Planet Scrapheap. Evil Emperor Buggler (Bagura) revived them to conquer the five planets of the Starry Sky Solar System in his name. The Bomberman Bros. (White and Black along with Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Pink and Aqua) set out to stop the expansion of the Buggler Army's intergalactic conquest and liberate the invaded planets. Along the way, it is discovered on Planet Lalaland that Pretty Bomber (masquerading as Karaoke Bomber) is in fact the scrapped eldest sister of the family who had suffered an accident before all eight original Bombermen were built. Plasma Bomber is eventually confronted on Planet Scrapheap, and states that he views organic life-forms as inferior and ungrateful to robotic life-forms, gravely saying that White will one day be tossed aside as discarded junk like him. After he is fought, he attempts to take out White during the confusion but his memory returns in the nick of time, making him realize that he was built and beloved as a protector of mankind. Enraged, Emperor Buggler appears and paralyses Plasma Bomber. It is revealed that the reason the Five Dastardly Bombers were so dastardly was because they were forcibly under Buggler's control all along. Buggler is chased to an artificial Black Hole which threatens to engulf the solar system and eventually the whole universe. He summons the Five Dastardly Bombers to form Great Gattaida, which is defeated by the Bomberman Bros. As a last resort, Buggler uses his own power to grow into Ultimate Buggler. The Five Dastardly Bombers finally regained their senses after Great Gattaida was destroyed and voluntarily give their strength to the Bomberman Bros., defeating Buggler for now. Afterwards, the formerly Dastardly Bombers peacefully resumed their previous lives, again on good terms with the people of Planet Bomber. Traits The Five Dastardly Bombers are cyborgs, given the ability to plant bombs like Bomberman. They have several similar characteristics: * Each Dastardly Bomber has his or her own unique bomb. * They all wear rounded helmets with chins and golden emblems on their foreheads. * Starting in Super Bomberman 3, they all have the ability to become light comets in order to escape defeat. * Starting in Bomberman Tournament, they all have the ability to "fuse" with Karabons to become large boss monsters. Members *'Magnet Bomber' *'Golem Bomber' *'Pretty Bomber' (renamed Karaoke Bomber in Super Bomberman R) *'Brain Bomber '(renamed Phantom Bomber in Super Bomberman R) *'Plasma Bomber' Trivia *The Five Dastardly Bombers were the first group of unique Bomberman enemies. *The "light comet" technique was first used by them. It was later used by the Four Bomber Kings and the Dark Force Bombers, notably, though not for the same purpose. *Altair's base in Bomberman 64 bears a striking resemblance to the ship of the Five Dastardly Bombers. Gallery IMG 0446.JPG|Magnet Bomber's Super Bomberman R Profile Card IMG 0449.JPG|Golem Bomber's Super Bomberman R Profile Card 16603016 1343059642383888 9083734559956981689 n.jpg|Phantom Bomber's Super Bomberman R Profile Card 16729018 219206655211733 7247329335807341587 n.jpg|Karaoke Bomber's Super Bomberman R Profile Card SBR Plasma Bomber.png|Plasma Bomber's Super Bomberman R Profile Card Dastardly Bombers.png|SB2 guide image Dastardly Bombers 2.png Dastardly Bombers 3.png Dastardly Bombers 4.png Dastardly Bombers 5.png|SB2 manual image Dastardly Bombers 6.png Fortress.png|Illustration of their Fortress Dastardly Bombers SB3.png|SB3 manual image IMG_20170410_132328.jpg|Dastardly Bombers in Bomberman: Yuuki o Arigatou Watashi ga Mimi ni Naru References de:Hinterhältige Bomber Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Super Bomberman Series Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Bomberman B-Daman Category:Super Bomberman R Category:Robots Category:Former Villains Category:Former Villains in Super Bomberman R Category:Allies Category:Allies in Super Bomberman R